


First Time

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, Crying, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The horror and pleasure of a first time...</p>
<p>UPDATE: I just found out this won First Place over at Hentai_Contest on Live Journal... I feel so honoured that they picked me!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains cross gen slash sex... Please Do Not Flame!!  
> Written for the groups hentai_contest, hd_and_sons, and draco_albus... all on Live Journal.

[](http://s156.photobucket.com/albums/t39/trekkiedrew/Fanfiction%20Related%20Banners/?action=view&current=win.jpg)

** First Time by HPFangirl71 **

_Oh Merlin, it’s beautiful!_

That was the first thought that entered Albus Potter’s muddled mind as he watched Mr. Malfoy strip out of his trousers. The man’s cock protruded thick and heavy, from a bevy of wiry golden curls and Albus had to suck in his breath. It was everything Albus had dreamed and so much more.

_I can’t believe this is really happening._

That was the very next thing to go through his young mind. Albus had fantasized again and again over his best mate’s father but never had he dreamt Mr. Malfoy would actually want him. After all, he was just a child, yet here he was, lying naked across Mr. Malfoy’s bed. His body had already been stretched and made ready for the older man to fuck.

_Shit, it’s so big!_

Al was suddenly nervous as Mr. Malfoy pressed his body between his thighs. He tensed up when that large, thick member prodded at his opening. It was his first time and he was scared. At fifteen, Albus hadn’t had much experience in the sexual department but somehow he’d let himself be talked into doing this. Maybe it’d been the alcohol that Mr. Malfoy had given him or maybe he was just sick of still being a virgin, he wasn’t quite sure which. 

_Stop being such a damn coward!_

That’s what he told himself as he took in a deep breath, shaky with fear. He let his legs fall further apart and listened to Mr. Malfoy’s words in his ear. That deep sexy drawl had him mesmerized as Mr. Malfoy reassured him that everything would be all right, that _he_ would be all right…

_It’ll all be over soon…_

As Mr. Malfoy’s cock pierced into him, Al winced from the pain. He could feel the large head of that beautiful prick pressing in and stretching him wider than he’d ever been. It hurt and try as he might to be brave, a tear escaped. It rolled down his face as Scorpius’ dad pushed further into his body. Mr. Malfoy wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb and stopped for just a moment. Al took in another breath and nodded at him to continue.

_Please, let it be over with soon…_

Mr. Malfoy pushed into him again and his arse burned like it was on fire. Albus let out a quiet whimper and Scorpius’ dad wrapped his arms around him. He felt the soft trail of kisses down his face as that cock worked its way inside of him. More tears escaped but this time Mr. Malfoy didn’t stop. He just continued to kiss him and his movements were steady within Al’s body.

“Oh fuck… fuck yeah… Please…” 

They were the first audible words that Al had uttered since they’d begun. He uttered them as Mr. Malfoy’s hand descended upon his erect penis. Heat pooled within his groin with every stroke and he suddenly forgot the burning sensation that had made him cry. Mr. Malfoy thrust in and out of him with much quicker strokes and Albus cried out again. That hand upon his member distracted him and made him want more.

_I love you._

Those words were on his mind as he felt himself spill into Mr. Malfoy’s grip. He knew they were foolish words and he left them unsaid. He was shocked when Mr. Malfoy gathered him up in his arms and held him tight, whispering possessive words like “you belong” and “all mine”. It filled Albus with warmth to be so wanted, even if he was only wanted for his youthful body. Scorpius’ dad was Albus’ first and although he might not be his last, Al planned to hang onto him for as long as he could.


End file.
